La saga de Slaughter
by Dark Themplar
Summary: Una verdadera amenaza asecha la aldea de Sooga, ¿Cómo enfrentarse a la demencia en persona? Cómo enfrentarse al pasado cuando éste vuelve para clamar venganza...


**_LA SAGA DE SLAUGHTER (SAGA 1)_**

**Prologo**

Slaughter es un antiguo ninja que odia todo y a todos, el motivo es un misterio pero que fue un gran enemigo del padre de Garu, Stevie (este sera el nombre del padre de Garu ojo) unos 2 años después de que Garu naciera, Stevie luchó contra Slaughter, lo derrotó y junto con el oficial Bruce lo encerraron en un manicomio ya que el maestro Soo digo que no podía estar en la cárcel ya que estaba demente. El pueblo de sooga prefirió no hablar más de él porque asesinó a muchos , entre ellos a las madres de Abio y Ching.

Stevie en la gran batalla que tuvieron para detenerlo provocó que Slaughter perdiera un ojo por lo que es tuerto pero tiene una mirada de hielo(no es un poder si no su forma de ver) que paraliza a cualquiera que lo vea, no tiene sentimientos ni se detiene cuando tiene que eliminar a alguien, lo que hizo que el oficial Bruce le dejara una fea cicatriz en el rostro cuando intentó detenerlo antes de que matara a su esposa, ni siquiera el maestro Soo pudo detenerlo ya que a pesar de ser demente es muy listo y siempre encontraba la manera de evitarlo o usar a sus víctimas como escudos humanos.

En ese tiempo la aldea de sooga vivía en miedo absoluto, nadie podía salir tranquilamente porque éste loco podía matarlos así que el oficial Bruce decidió llamar a su viejo amigo Stevie (el padre de Garu) para que lo detenga, éste llego a la aldea de Sooga y junto con sus amigos los chef, Chang,el oficial Bruce y el maestro Soo trataron de detener a esta amenaza. Lo que vino después fue solo terror, slaughter eliminó a las madres de Abio y Ching haciendo que el oficial bruce lo buscara para vengarse lo que fue aprovechado por él y lo capturó y así q retó al padre de Garu a una pelea uno contra uno en una casa abandonada cerca de Sooga, mientras Muji (discípulo de Slaughter) apuntaba a Bruce para que éste no hiciera nada en la pelea. Stevie le sacó un ojo a slaughter pero éste utilizó una de sus trampas ya puestas con anticipación en esa casa y derrotó a Stevie pero lo que no sabían es que la esposa de Stevie (madre de Garu) estaba viendo la pelea a escondidas y cuando Slaughter trató de darle el golpe final, ésta salto en medio y recibió la daga en su corazón. Stevie al ver esto se puso muy furioso y atacó a slaughter mientras que éste reía demencialmente sabiendo que no importaba lo que hiciera, pues no podría devolverle la vida a la esposa. Stevie lo hubiera matado, si no es que el maestro Soo lo detiene y amarra con ayuda de los chefs y Chang.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido y del juicio que se le siguió a Slaughter, el maestro Soo decidió que el viejo manicomio que estaba a las afueras de Sooga fuera abierto y transformado en una fortaleza para encerrarlo y jamás saldría de allí, así que el oficial Bruce, los chefs, Chang y el padre de Garu los escoltaron hasta el lugar apropiadamente preparado para dejarlo allí para siempre, antes de que la puerta se cerrara definitivamente, Slaughter le prometió a todos volver a Sooga para vengarce en especial de stevie, le dijo que se cuidara bien porque cuando el volviera le quitaría los más querido ya que no se sentía satisfecho solo con matar a la esposa de Stevie sino que también quería la vida de su hijo Garu además le dijo que no estaría siempre para proteger a su querido primogénito y mientras se escuchaba su risa demencial se cerraban las grandes puestas del manicomio

Seis años después, Steve decidió dejar que Garu terminara su entrenamiento con Chang ya que él mismo había empezado a entrenarse poco tiempo después de lo ocurrido, eligió viajar por el mundo para hacerse más fuerte, hasta que llegara el día de poder tomar venganza de la muerte de su esposa y proteger a Garu.

Sin embargo no se sabe que fue de él en esos viajes, no se tiene noticias y hoy cuando Garu ya tiene doce años Slaughter escapa del manicomio dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Stevie. Después de escapar se puso una manta larga negra y se armó una guadaña que encontró, le sacó un excelente filo y se dirigió a la ladea de Sooga.

**Informe para el oficial Bruce urgente en la aldea de Sooga:**  
Se han encontrado cuerpos mutilados de muchos granjeros, familias enteras, hombres, mujeres y lo peor de todo niños. Un sobreviviente dijo que era la misma "muerte" que vestía una túnica negra como la noche y una bien afilada guadaña y que tomaba dirección a Sooga, fueron sus palabras llenas de terror. Se le recomienda que tomen todas las medidas preventivas para atrapar a esta persona.

Bruce - esto no me gusta nada, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que paso hace años- se decía el oficial pero en su interior sabía que lo peor podía ocurrir en la aldea, todo estaba cerca y no habría forma de evitarlo si no se exterminaba a este mostruo "slaughter"

Mientras tanto, alguien apresuraba sus pasos en dirección a un lugar y con solo una idea en mente, la venganza…


End file.
